Dia de los Dangerous!
Mexico Covering almost 762,000 square miles, rugged, mountainous Mexico is a land of extreme diversity: the modern tourist resorts coexist with awe-inspiring ancient cities, and snow-capped volcanoes slope down to evergreen forests, colorful deserts, and endless tropical beaches. The huge, crowded metropolis of Mexico City is only a short distance from tiny villages. Mexico's diversity is also reflected in its people; there are over 50 different indigenous peoples with different languages and customs. Contents: Galvatron Mecha Wolf Scourge A bloody warning ARCH OF TRIUMPH Bus Station Construction Site Decepticon Battle Bunker Decepticon Battle Bunker GIANT TRENCH Mezcala Processing Facili Obvious exits: North leads to Arizona. Southeast leads to Panama Canal. Northeast leads to Texas. Northwest leads to California. Southwest leads to Central Pacific - Mexican Coast. East leads to Gulf of Mexico. West leads to Gulf of California. Fly Ayotzinco Sandstorm descends from the skies above. Sandstorm has arrived. Sandstorm zips into the air, rotor kicking up clouds of dust. Ultra Magnus has arrived. Galvatron is NOT killing anyone at the moment. He is NOT dropping down from the sky to make a dramatic entrance. He is not screaming and raving at people. No, he is standing here, near the construction site, frowning at a copy of the plans for the canal. The plans are upside-down. Grapple has arrived. Moonracer has arrived. With a quick flip and the roar of an engine, Sandstorm takes off in dunebuggy mode, leaving a cloud of dust in his wake. Payloader is finding that he gets so much more work done when no one can see him! There just seem to be girders hovering through the air of their own volution and then riveting themselves into place. It is quite spooky. There's no one to nag him, no one to get in the way... it's great! He wonders why he never thought of this before! It's probably a conspiracy, he thinks. If only people knew, everyone would build while invisible. But they might run into each other. Hmm... Not so certain this is a real good idea, but fairly confident that she can stay out of sight, Moonracer creeps through whatever cover is available, moving ever closer to the construction site. They wanted to know what was going on, and they'd sent her and Sandstorm in to find out. So, she was doing just that. Getting close without being spotted was a bit of a problem, but there was plenty of cover, and Moonracer certainly knew how sneak around when it was necessary. Galvatron looks about the area. He sees Weirdwolf. He doesn't see anyone else other than gumbies at the moment. This concerns him. "Someone explain these plans for the canal to me, they make no sense!!" he abruptly screams. There's something to be said about people that engage in recon work without the fancy stealth or concealment means (no offense, Moonracer!). But that doesn't mean Sandstorm doesn't know how to be quiet and stealthy when he needs to be. Heck, he's possibly the only Wrecker that -does-, but that's besides the point. With engine in low gear to keep from making more noise than the construction going on he pulls up behind a grove of trees and stops there. There's a video camera strapped onto his hood, which he tries to angle between the trees to get a good view of the work site to transmit to the others waiting in the background. Peterbilt 352 Car-Carrier trucks alongside Grapple and Patchwork, a good three miles behind their allies and the worksite they've come out to spy on. Here only in case things get too out of hand, the City Commander orders a full stop. <> Transforming into robot mode, the large american colored transformer pulls out a data-pad and tests the feed on the link ... before handing it to Grapple. "See if you can't discern any of their plans, Patchwork ... be ready. They'll probably not need the backup, but just in case." Only a moment of hesitation before Ultra Magnus transforms into his Power Armor robot mode! Mecha Wolf jerks and smacks his muzzle on a boulder at Galvatron's shouting. A conical audial swivels, then flattens. "Hnn... was told to dig, is all. Tell you all about the plans, Scrapper can! He is around here somewherrrre," he sing-songs, looking around. "Point!" Weirdwolf straightens his tail and snout in the direction of the floating girders. Patchwork shifts and settles in next to Ultra Magnus, as quietly as she can manage, even as she nods agreement. "I'm ready." she assures Ultra Magnus with a brief grin before her optics turn in the direction Moonracer and Sand had headed in. "They won't be long...right?" Payloader sighs and transforms. He walks up behind Galvatron and starts to explain, "Uh, sir... you really need to view them from the appropriate perspective. Try rotating them 180 degress for their full glory." Scrapper, ever absent-minded, seems to have forgotten that he's invisible. Uh oh. The totally unassuming lime green payloader unfolds to become Scrapper, the architect of destruction! True, not everyone who did recon work used the 'fancy' stealth skills, but it certainly helped. Moonracer finally creeps in close enough to get a good view of what's going on and lifts the camera she'd been sent out with. Of course, the first thing her optics spot are the girders floating through the air, and that's what she films first. She's not using her radio just yet, just in case the Decepticons pick up the transmission, but she knows that Ultra Magnus and the others aren't far behind. And as fast as this femme can move, it won't take long at all to flee any cannon shots from Galvatron, standing off to the side looking at...Blueprints? Panning the camera across the area slowly, so the others can get a good look before she attempts to creep in any closer. Grapple rumbles alongside the others, as well. He transforms quickly and silently; as he takes the plans, he frowns slightly and looks them over. Desert Camoflauged Dune Buggy would really rather be just driving in there snapping pictures on the fly while dodging shots, but this was one of those times when the fast and furious way would of been near suicidal... though that idea is still a backup plan if they are discovered. Looks like Moonracer is moving about the other side of the area. The lens shifts a bit as he sends an electronic command to the camera to zoom in, trying to get a closer look of the actual materials being moved around, floating girders and otherwise. Figuring out what they're building with might help the braniacs at the other end figure out what they're building. Galvatron glares down at Weirdwolf. "Hm. Very well, Weirdwolf. Continue to dig! You're doing a passable job so far." He turns in the direction Weirdwolf pointed, only to come face-to-face with a talking... nothing!? "NYAAHHH!!!" Galvatron screams, swinging his cannon up at the invisible voice. But as he has nothing to target, he is reduced to slowly tracking his weapon across the horizon, slowly backing up as his optics search for the one who spoke to him. "Scrapper!? What devilry is this? Where are you?" Did he read that report? The bright yellow crane shifts and changes form in to a big.. Yellow and blue Autobot! Yay, yellow! With a lightning fast flip and twist, Sandstorm lands in his robot mode, ready for action. With a quick flip and the roar of an engine, Sandstorm takes off in dunebuggy mode, leaving a cloud of dust in his wake. Astrotrain descends from the skies above. Astrotrain has arrived. Mecha Wolf startles from more screaming, and abruptly decides to growl at Scrapper. Though he /did/ read the report, and eventually stops, rolling onto his haunches. "Scrapper has a new doohickey from the Collector, sir!" he proudly reports. Ultra Magnus fiddles with the data-pad feed from Sandstorm's camera, relaxing somewhat back against a rock. "They shouldn't be, this isn't a full operation ... only a quick peek before they notice we're here." he replies to Patchwork. Scrapper's knees knock together, and he quails, as Galvatron moves that deadly cannon about. He sputters, "It's me, sir! Scrapper! I'm right here!" He wrings his hands nervously, not that anyone can see. Patchwork nods vaguely in Ultra Magnus' direction, still scanning the direction the hidden duo had gone earlier. "I hope they aren't gone long. I hate waiting." she murmurs quietly, weight shifting from right to left foot and back. Moonracer watches Galvatron for another moment, then lowers the camera and begins to ease in closer. Sound would be great on this film. Maybe the Decepticons would just come right out and /say/ what this place was all about, and save the Intel people a lot of work. So closer she creeps, until there's no more cover to hide behind. Just close enough to hear what's being said, thankfully, but it'll be quiet on the camer, which raises again to pan across the area before again settling on Galvatron and Weirdwolf. Combat Dunebuggy 's audials perk at Weirdwolf's shouting. Having read the Autobot side of the report he quickly puts two and two together that Scrapper has something that's making him invisible. Interesting. As if him being a flying payloader wasn't weird enough. But Moonracer's got a better chance of getting closer without being noticed, so he keeps up on taking pictures of the various supplies present, wondering if anything is looking familiar to the others, but not willing to risk radio to ask yet. Galvatron glances back at Weirdwolf. "Eh? A new... 'doohickey,' you say? Interesting." Lowering the cannon, he sneers, "Really, Scrapper. You have a new doohickey... and you decided to keep its power all to yourself instead of sharing it with your Lord, hm? Tsk tsk, *very* selfish of you. I have half a mind to punish you, Scrapper. *Sadly* your abilities are needed here, not at the torture rack." Grapple frowns slightly at the camera and at the image -- or lack therof -- of an apparently invisible Scrapper waving girders around at a frazzled Galvatron. Well, not something seen every day, certainly. Still, as he tries to make sense of exactly what was being built.. "I wonder why they have Weirdwolf digging alone without actual tools." More a mused curiosity. Scrapper finally flickers into view, and he protests, "But sir, it... likes me. Let me show you." He pulls out a laser scalpel and absently thumbs on the blade. Without a thought of how this will look, he digs the blade into his own chest, and he cuts a neat circle into his armour around where the lense is stuck. Scrapper pops off both the circle of armour and the lense, leaving a hole in his chest. He flings the circle of armour and the lense away - and the lense detaches from the metal and flies right back at him, sticking to the other side of his chest. "See? Can't get it off if I try." Mecha Wolf laughs gleefully at the simple physics of magnetism, and the fact that Scrapper just stabbed himself. When a dirt claw finally slides off his nose, Weirdwolf catches a certain scent. He stalks in Moonracer's direction, head low, then leaps up out of the trench to sniff around the vegetation. "Autobots in the area," he snarls. Combat: Mecha Wolf searches for Moonracer. Combat: Moonracer has been found! Grimlock has arrived. Galvatron stares at Scrapper as he, shortly after materializing, begins to cut a hole into his chest. He says, nothing, though, perhaps preferring to let the Constructicon get on with the work of proving his innocence of... *something.* He lifts his brows as the lens immediately reattaches itself to Scrapper's back. "Eh? So. That thing that attached itself to you--it's intelligent, is it? Interesting. Perhaps you can convince it to--" His musings are interrupted by Weirdwolf's warning! "AUTOBOTS!? Where? I'll tear them apart!" "Well, he's a mecha-wolf isn't he? Using a shovel would be kind of redundant." Ultra Magnus asides to Grapple, chuckling. He's not getting that great of a feed on his cam at the moment either, just wide shots of supply depots and structures. Moonracer watches Scrapper flicker into view, and makes sure she gets that on camera. That could be a bad thing, if Scrapper can go around invisible like that. And so intent on watching the scene unfold between Galvatron and Scrapper, she fails to notice Weirdwolf stalking in her direction, sniffing. But she /does/ hear those snarled words, and frowns. Has she been discovered? Probably, but she was nearly as fast in robot mode as she was in her alt mode...Which was /fast/. But for now, she just froze, stopped moving completely and tried to make like the cover she was using to hide behind. "Me Grimlock hate waiting too." So the good news is, Grimlock's actually being stealthy! Or, uh, trying to. Except for the whole 'talking to Patchwork' thing. At the moment, he's crouched near the Autobot gathering- having dug himself a Grimlock-sized hole, and having thrown some sand-colored camo netting over himself, the Dinobot's doing his best impersonation of a a talking, conspicously shaped boulder! "When us get fight thems?" Scrapper is standing near Galvatron, who has the plans for the canal. He then wags a finger and warns sternly, "It isn't magnetism. I've checked. No magnetic fields off the thing at all. Intelligent? Well, uh... I think it might be semi-sapient. It talks. Sometimes." It whispers in his head, telling him that others will come and try to take it away from Scrapper. It tells Scrapper that he must be careful, so careful, because one false move and... he'll end up just likes its previous owner, dead in a glassy case. ... Oh, slag. Sounds like they're on to them. Sandstorm leaves the camera pointed where it is, more or less forgetting about it as he switches to primary sensors and starts taking stock of the area at a wider berth. He can't see for sure were Moonracer is, but he can see the Decepticons. And be ready if he has to bail the femme out.... Patchwork looks sidelong at Grimlock, and she smirks faintly. "Hopefully not at all today." she mutters quietly, still shifting back and forth, antsy with the waiting. Grapple stares, for a moment, at Grimlock. Grimlock had the sense for camouflage, which surprises the architect to no end. As he looks back at the screen, his optics widen; is their cover blown? Combat involving both Grimlock and Galvatron would just make it a very bad night, that's for sure. Mecha Wolf breaks into a gallop, locked on Moonracer's scent. He's vaguely aware of others in the area but pays them no mind. "East," is all he replies to Galvatron with, scaling boulders to find his target. "Aha!" he exclaims as he leaps up on the jagged rock near the femme, "Naughty spy!" He jumps down to pin her, jaws wide. Combat: Mecha Wolf strikes Moonracer with his Pounce attack! Galvatron is distracted from his ravings about Autobots as Scrapper makes a startling revelation! "What!? It talks to you?" His optics narrow. "You haven't been *compromised,* have you, Scrapper? You'd better not be..." He checks on Weirdwolf's progress--ah, just one Autobot. Ok, then. He can handle it. Well, that's not good. Grapple physically winces as the camera image goes in all sorts of directions. So much for something actually going well. Having a feeling where the night was going to go, he hefts his rifle out. Ultra Magnus strides forward, checking the data-pad one last time before tucking it away. "The jig is up gentlemechs, time to put our mettle to the test. Resume camouflaged positions and wait for them to arrive. Grimlock, if they've got any stragglers ... you and I shall take care of them. Everyone else is to hightail it out of here, am I understood?" "Me Grimlock understand! Me Grimlock do this before!" And he hunkers back down in his makeshift fox(dino?) hole, flexing his hands eagerly at the prospect of breaking things! Honestly, it's not the best of disguises- though he's counting on the Decepticons being in enough of a hurry that they won't notice him 'til it's too late! Patchwork pushes to her feet as she hears the orders from Ultra Magnus, but she doesn't look to be running, not yet. She adjusts herself, crouching again in a better position, before she looks to Grimlock. "No room in there for me, too, is there?" Grapple gives Grimlock another strange stare; he's hidden in holes before? Is it even worth the possible loss of sanity to ask? Shaking his head a little, he holds back in to his own semi-camouflaged -- maybe, hopefully? -- position and waits for the inevitable chaos. Grimlock's arm reaches out from under the netting, grabs at Patchwork, and hauls her into the cramped (and kinda smelly) hidey-hole. "Shhhhh." he says, optic ridge still fixed on the approaching decepticons. Patchwork acks, quietly, as she's unexpectedly hauled into the hidey-hole. "I...Grim, Magnus says I have to go. YOu gotta let me out." she mutters, not sounding entirely thrilled with the order but not arguing it any more as she reaches for the edge, ready to haul herself up and out. Scrapper protests, crossing his arms, "I'm fine! Never better! I mean, it probably needs an AI to handle the molecular manipulation calculations, anyway. Those are very fiddly." He doesn't pay much attention to Weirdwolf accosting random women. That doesn't pertain to building his canal, so what does it matter? Moonracer has disconnected. So much for doing this the stealthy way, now it's time to do this the way he -likes- to do it. Sandstorm leaps out of his cover... though not literally leaping, rahter, he transforms and takes off in chopper mode. Buzzing low to the ground, there's more than enough dirt and debris for his whirling props to fling about and cast one of his trademark vision obscuring clouds across the construction sight. Hopefully it'll be enough of a distraction for Moonracer to get out of her tight situation. "Whoo! EAT DIRT EVILDOERS!" Jumping to the air, Sandstorm twists around rapidly, rotors whirl to life and he takes off in his helicopter mode. Combat: Sandstorm sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: CH-47 Chinook strikes Scrapper with his Sandstorm Area attack! Combat: You took 3 damage. Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Scrapper's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: CH-47 Chinook strikes Mecha Wolf with his Sandstorm Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Mecha Wolf 's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: CH-47 Chinook strikes Galvatron with his Sandstorm Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Galvatron's Accuracy. (Blinded) Oh, hey, there's sand everywhere, now. Well, that certainly helps to stay hidden, at least. Grapple gives a quick look to Ultra Magnus and simply.. Follows orders. He stays exactly where he is, hopefully nice and hidden, and waits for the rest to get there so they could hightail it out of there. Maybe there wouldn't be a chaotic fight.. Again. He hoped. Mecha Wolf howls angrily as Moonracer slips out from his paws, blinded by a sudden blast of dust. "Slaggit all to the Pits! AMBUSH!" He scrambles to return to the small group of 'cons, not too keen on getting caught out in the open. *CRACK* *THUD* From break-neck speed, he continuously smacks into boulders. Galvatron glares at the Constructicon. "*A.I!?* How exactly is that any better? If anything it's worse to be controlled by some thoughtless program! I ought to have Soundwave install a cranial bomb in you just so you don't get out of line!" But before he can actually confirm to himself that this is a VERY good idea, he is caught in a blistering sandstorm courtesy of... Sandstorm! "NYAAHHH!!" Galvatron cries. "MY OPTICS! Who dares!?" Galvatron begins to blast away into the sand blindly, trying to hit his attacker! Combat: Galvatron strikes Scrapper with his Fusion Cannon Area attack! -11 Combat: You took 10 damage. Combat: Galvatron strikes Mecha Wolf with his Fusion Cannon Area attack! -11 Combat: Galvatron strikes CH-47 Chinook with his Fusion Cannon Area attack! -11 Ultra Magnus slinks away to his hiding spot, much less clever and original than Grimlock's ... but it'll do the job. "Alright, you all have your orders. Full retreat for three to four miles, radio into base our location and a sitrep. If Grimlock and I maintain radio silence, regroup with the reinforcements and come a runnin' in one breem." The City Commander sighs, withdrawing under the plateau and trying his best to mask his presence. Sandstorm and Moonracer are taking -too- long. So what the lense says is true! They /are/ all out to get Scrapper! Well, well, well! He'll have to do something about that! ... when he's not blinded by sand. The Constructicon scowls, anyway. He grumbles, "It doesn't control me. It does what I tell it to. Like Scavenger. But smaller. Probably also doesn't turn into an arm very well..." He is stopped in his musing by the fact that Galvatron has blown a hole through him. He yelps in pain, and the whispers grow louder - just sink into the shadows, Scrapper. The light of day is much too dangerous... "Hn. Maybe him Magnus say that, but him Magnus also big weenie." So says Grimlock within the confines of his hiding spot! He grunts a bit, however, as Sandstorm kicks up, well, a sandstorm. "Me Grimlock no can see whut happen! Just flashy blasty stuffs." Good thing they didn't bring Smokescreen, lest the Autobots not be able to see even THAT. "Think what you like Grimlock, I don't expect you to like orders ... but I do expect them to be followed." Ultra Magnus grumbles from hiding, drawing out his laser blaster rifle and laying it in front of himself. Mecha Wolf yipes as he's struck in the side by a terribly painful beam, and goes rolling like a hot dog out of the bun. Yes, pun. BEHOLD IT. Still blinded, and unwilling to bruise his snout again, he simply runs in panicked circles. "They are attacking!" he cries, making assumptions. "Yeah, but he's the big weenie in charge," Patchwork points out, and rightly so, to Grimlock. As the sandstorm is kicked up, she nudges back the camo net over top of the little hole before she begins to climb halfway out. She squints through the sand, watching and waiting for the other two to make their way past. Weirdwolf has partially disconnected. CH-47 Chinook flies out of the other end of the dirt cloud satisified in having given Moonracer a chance to slip away again. "Looks like we already wore out this welco--Yow!" Cannon blasts come flying out of the cloud at random angles, forcing him to veer one way, and then the other, and then one still catchs his tail and sends him spinning towards the ground. The Wrecker hits the ground in middle of transforming and rolls a few times before finally stopping in his land-based mode. He guns his engine and whips around, throwing up another smaller shower of dirt and rocks and then speeding back towards were the other Autobots are hiding. "Yeeehah!" Will the Decepticons follow? STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT! With a quick flip and the roar of an engine, Sandstorm takes off in dunebuggy mode, leaving a cloud of dust in his wake. Combat: Sandstorm sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Combat Dunebuggy takes extra time to steady himself. Pass "Me Grimlock say you talks too much!" he grunts at, well, the other Autobots around. "How us s'posed to do SNEAKY AMBUSHING when you make too much noise? HUH?" but then, look- it's Sandstorm, peeling out and driving their way! "Hnn. Good part am coming soon!" Grimlock says, quite eagerly. Maybe he needs to get the hang of this 'ambush' thing too. Grapple hides deeper behind the trees he apparently found cover in from the cannon blasts. Though, it sounds like Sandstorm is having fun, at least; not that he could see what was going on through the haze. Still, he tries, at least; peering uselessly, yay! Galvatron spends this round furiously rubbing at his optics--which just rubs the sand in even deeper. "Rgghh... argh... NYAGGH... Grrnnngh... rarrghhh... Gahhh... SOMEONE GET THOSE AUTOBOTS!" he screams. Scrapper says, "Weirdwolf, after that Autobot!" Weirdwolf says, "Aren't you going to help!?" Scrapper cries out plaintively, "But... but... canal!" Astrotrain has disconnected. Galvatron says, "Fools, just use the Autobots' dead bodies to help complete the canal somehow!" Mecha Wolf eventually finds a window in the dust cloud, and takes off after the dunebuggy. "You'll not get away, sneaky sneaky Autobots!!" Bounding over Grimlock's hidey hole, he splits his maw and attempts to latch onto one of Sandstorm's rails. "GRRR!" Combat: Mecha Wolf misses Combat Dunebuggy with his Chomp attack! -1 Scrapper says, "...oh hey, I like that idea." Scrapper suddenly finds his motivation when Galvatron suggests making the canal out of dead Autobots. He reaches first for his gun, and then... he thinks better of it. He remembers tearing that Guardian a new one! So he focuses himself, and he lets the lense do the hard work, pointing at where he thinks the wretched Autobot might be. Combat: Scrapper sets his defense level to Fearless. "AHA! FINALLY!" And as Weirdwolf bounds by, Grimlock is finally able to cast off his disguise! He tosses the camo netting aside, and then he springs to action, swinging one massive fist towards the wolf. "This am m Grimlock favorite part!" Combat: Grimlock strikes Mecha Wolf with his BAD DOGGY (Punch) attack! "What is it with dogs chasing moving vehicles?!" Sandstorm yelps as the robotic wolf comes running up behind him. Just as Weirdwolf leaps he hits the brakes and stops hard, letting the leaping set of jaws jump right over him and where the others can see him. Unfortunately the lense blast comes faster than he react to a second attack and sends the dune buggy careening farther along as he spins a few times from the force of impact. "I hate not stickin' around to help, but as Springer once said, I've got better things to do tonight than die!" He revvs a few times, and hits the gas, spinning himself another half-circle to get back on track and puts the pedal to the metal! Ultra Magnus remains in hiding, it's not yet time to spring the trap already. Surely the Dinobot dimwit will have enough guile about him to realize the ... oh wait, nevermind. "Slaggit!" he calls out, emerging from his place of hiding and aiming a laser blaster rifle at Scrapper, squeezing off two quick shots. "What are the rest of you waiting for? Fallback!" the City Commander cries out, pointing behind them. Grapple has disconnected. Combat Dunebuggy burns rubber while the other Bots are providing ambush/coverfire! Combat: Combat Dunebuggy begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. With Sandstorm having made his retreat, Patchwork is pulling herself up and out of Grimlock's hole. The medic hesitates for the brief moment before she, too, is turning aft and taking off after the other Bot. Combat: Patchwork begins retreating, leaving herself vulnerable to parting shots from Ultra Magnus, Galvatron, and Combat Dunebuggy Combat: Ultra Magnus sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Ultra Magnus misses Scrapper with his Laser Blaster Rifle (Laser) attack! Mecha Wolf whimpers when Scrapper's Photoshop filter nearly singes off his tail. He doesn't have time to complain about it, for he is too busy getting punched in the gut. His middle crumples under Dino-brute force, and he's sent soaring into the air. When he reaches the ground with a heavy thud, he hastily scrambles upright to transform. "YOU!" he growls at Grimlock, drawing his sword. "Die, Autoscum!" The mecha wolf pushes up on his paws and transforms back into his humanoid form. Combat: Weirdwolf misses Grimlock with his Thermal Sword attack! Galvatron has disconnected. *CLANG!* Weirdwolf's sword is met with Grimlock's own! He whips the blade up in a parry, briefly twisting his sword to tie up Weirdwolf's weapon. "Yup. Me!" Grimlock says- and he forces his sword downward, attempting to overpower the evil headmaster wih his mighty strength, and perhaps carve something important out of him besides! Almost as an afterthought, he looks over at Magnus. "Hnn. Me Grimlock say this too easy!" Combat: Grimlock misses Weirdwolf with his Energo Sword attack! -2 Scrapper is truly heinous. Perhaps, he'll use a Gaussian blur next? He throws himself into the dirt as Ultra Magnus tries to shoot him. Scrapper is in rare form today, aside from the fact that he cut a hole in his chest and was shot by Galvatron. So... maybe not rare form. Dinobots? Forget that. He looks for a handy trench where he can hide. Weirdwolf snarls as he struggles against immense strength; Grimock's sword slides off his own, and does manage to split the very top of his helm. Monzo leans /away/ from the intruding blade, and screams, "WATCH IT YOU STUPID MUTT!" Weirdwolf whimpers, then snaps, "YOU fight stupid Dinobot then!" He shoves away, and lunges to try and impale Grimlock's middle, should his guard be down. Combat: Weirdwolf uses up a charge on his Microphone booster pack! Combat: Weirdwolf strikes Grimlock with his Stab attack! -1 Ultra Magnus fires off a couple more of random shots that all miss their mark, but drive any Decepticons farther back. "Grimlock, you got that under control over there?" he questions, making sure the other troops pulled out of the area alright. The Global Pose Tracker marks that Ultra Magnus has 'skipped' his action for this round. Combat Dunebuggy is long since gone, with presumably the others following as was the orders. "Hn. Ow." Grimlock takes the stab across his side- though it doesn't slow him down in the least! "Me Grimlock ALWAYS IN CONTROL." Well, that's a lie. Still, it doesn't stop him from swinging a massive foot at Weirdwolf's midsection! Combat: Grimlock misses Weirdwolf with his BOOT (Kick) attack! Weirdwolf manages to spring out of the way at the last nano. "In control? Laughable! Haha!" he steps back, resting his sword on his shoulder as he gestures. "Where is everyone else? Galvatron is coming to cannon your stupid face off!" He rushes forward and makes to horizontally slash across Grimlock's neck. Combat: Weirdwolf strikes Grimlock with his Slash attack! "Grimlock, quit playing around!" Ultra Magnus shouts out, whirling the weapon at Weirdwolf and firing off a shot. Pleased with their evac, the City Commander makes one last final assessment of the area before ordering the retreat. Combat: Ultra Magnus sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Ultra Magnus strikes Weirdwolf with his Laser Blaster Rifle attack! -3 '*Ka-THUNK!* So Weirdwolf's sword chops deep into Grimlock's neck- but not enough to make a headmaster out of him! And so, Grimlock just narrows his visor at the brazen Decepticon, and grunts. "Maybe me Grimlock get OUT OF CONTROL" then! And that done, Grimlock's hand flashes out, attempting to grab the tracker by his bianary-bonded head...and Grimlock rears back and THROWS him as hard as he can, towards a large pile of boulders! "Kay, me Grimlock think me done now." He notes, ignoring the occasional spark popping out of his neck wound. Combat: Grimlock sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Grimlock strikes Weirdwolf with his Dino Crush attack! -4 Weirdwolf promptly gets blasted in the side of the helm, with enough force to make him topple over. "YAAARGHHH! STUPID STUPID AUTOBOT!" And Grimlock grips his FACE to hurl him a nice distance. He clatters against the boulders and sprawls a moment, twitching. Alright, Grimlock /and/ Ultra Magnus may be a little too much. Willing himself upright, he transforms and darts back towards the canal, tail tucked. Weirdwolf falls onto a pair of tungsten-tipped paws and transforms into a huge mechanoid wolf, no full moon required! Combat: Mecha Wolf begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Ultra Magnus, Scrapper, Patchwork, and Combat Dunebuggy Weirdwolf vanishes out of reality. Weirdwolf has left. Grimlock puts his sword away, dusts off his hands, and looks to Ultra Magnus. "You get make ree-port." he notes, and takes to the air, heading Northward! Ultra Magnus laughs, putting his rifle away and transforming into car-carrier mode. That's the perks of the job, filling out reports. :/ Folding down, Ultra Magnus transforms into his Car Carrier vehicle mode. Sandstorm moves north to Arizona. Sandstorm has left. Grimlock vanishes out of reality. Grimlock has left.